Mass Fabricator
The Mass Fabricator is a considerably high cost, advanced machine that requires 1,000,000 EU to generate UU-Matter. This material in return is capable of creating almost everything in Minecraft itself. Note: using a Mass Fabricator to generate UU-Matter will drain power very fast. It is a good tip to have at least 1 HV Solar Array or machines similar to that amount of energy generation. It will accept input via Buildcraft pipes at the bottom and output through the sides. Currently the Mass Fabricator, the Oil Fabricator, Teleporter and the Terraformer are the only machines that are capable of accepting High Voltage from an HV Transformer or MFSU Unit directly. If your Mass Fabricator is far away from your power source, this would be ideal. However, keep in mind that inadvertently using the Extreme Voltage side of the HV Transformer "will cause an explosion of considerable force, similar to a nuke." Mass Fabricators are very useful when your source of power is extremely large, like a Nuclear Reactor, or several systems of HV Solar Arrays . Sending a redstone signal (excluding wireless redstone) to the Mass Fabricator will stop it from consuming power. A lever on the block next to it would also work to stop it. Using the wrench won't always give you back the Mass Fabricator, sometimes it gives you back an advanced machine block, An Electric Wrench on lossless mode (Press M and tap your right mouse button to change modes - key bindings may vary) is required for a 100% chance of retrieving the machine. Warning: Do not hold the targeting reticle over a machine when changing modes! This will use your Wrench in whatever mode is currently selected! (meaning you wont have a 100% chance to retrieve your machine.) Alternate Configuration - Direct link to HV Solar Array While connecting a Mass Fabricator up to a Scrap/Recycling system and redundant MFSU set-up will allow your Mass Fabricator to run smoothly, efficiently, and at night, it is also entirely possible to hook the Mass Fabricator directly up to your HV Solar array. This can make placement and use significantly easier as you only need to connect one HV-capable piece of wiring into the Mass Fabricator. As long as your HV Solar Array set-up is large enough, it will supply plenty of power to the Mass Fabricator much faster than directly hooking it up to an MFSU which can only output one 512EU/T stream. An array of HV Solar Panels feeding an array of MFSUs (not directly linked to each other) would be the most ideal but would require enough space for all the HV panels and MFSUs and their associated wiring. A Mass Fabricator hooked up to an array of about 14 HV Solar Panels will consistently produce 1 UU matter in less than 10 seconds with no scrap to help speed things up, which equates to a full stack of UU matter in less than 10 minutes. This is certainly not the fastest setup, but it requires only one machine, the Mass Fabricator, without any manual intervention or complex Scrap-feed systems and will get you enough UU matter to make a full set of Quantum Armor in a few minutes. Recipe Energy Maximum Input: HV (512 EU packets). Note that this is only a packet size limit - you can have an unlimited number of cables feeding the machine, and an unlimited amount of packets going through one cable, so long as no packet is greater than 512 EU. Note: a single Mass Fabricator cannot receive more than 500,000 EU/tick, unless you go most of the way to 1,000,000 EU/tick (1 uu per tick). When you get down to a few ticks per uu you should aim for a enough power to make one in a whole number of ticks, i.e. not 2.5 ticks. If you try for 2.5 ticks it takes 3 ticks. Video Tutorials Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Advanced Machines